


I see it too

by DCMarvelWhovian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, and chuck too, but only in one sentence, our fandom is mentioned yayy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelWhovian/pseuds/DCMarvelWhovian
Summary: "Dean, what is Destiel?" Cas asked as soon as he was in the hunter's room





	I see it too

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second fanficc and I still can't write *facepalm* I WILL RETURN AND EDIT THIS (Dean's dramatic voice)
> 
> but no seriously I will aaand it will be better maybe
> 
> thank you Alec for mentally kicking my ass and forcing me into posting this

* * *

 

„Okay, uhm, you look different without it,“ he said still unwanting to explain Cas what he wanted to know. But there was one thing he didn’t ignore indeed. The angel still looked good in just his suit and slacks and seeing the blue tie twisted he couldn’t help but smile to himself.

  
„You think so?,“ Castiel said dimissively looking down at himself shortly. „So, are you going to tell me now, or do I have to ask Sam?“ he asked sweetly, glancing from under his lashes and if Dean would pay enough attention he’d know that he was flirting.

  
But Dean couldn’t deny a little pinch as he mentioned his little brother anyway.

  
„Come on, Cas. Where did you even hear this word?“ He must have had grimaced because he then heard Cas talk again.  
„Dean, is anything wrong? Did I insult you in any way? Then you’re right, I should probably go with it to someone else,“ Castiel murmured quietly, disappointment colouring his voice.

  
„No, no of course you didn’t. I- it’s just that I don’t think you will ever need that, like ever,“ he waved his hand in the air.

  
„Just tell me, please.“

  
„Ok. Ok, fine. Well, where do I start,“ he paused for a second. „So, you remember Chuck, the prophet who wrote books about us? Umm, his work was published even though we forbid him sharing them at some point. And we have something like a fandom, people who really fancyy our lives and even want to be us which I still don’t get."

"Some of them want the two of us to get together and umm- oh, Cas I am really bad at this. Okay, so Destiel is just our names, Castiel and Dean together. They see us as more than just friends,“ and I do too, he wanted to shout. He was so exhausted by all this. He was too in love with the angel to deny it anymore.

  
„You do?“ Cas whispered and suddenly Dean realized he wasn’t sitting anymore and was standing face to face with his best friend. He couldn’t stop the confused stare at the statement.

„You just said you see it too.“

  
„Does that mean you like me?“

  
Dean was paralyzed by what he just heard. Did he say it out loud?

  
Crap. That meant he did say it out loud and Cas knew. And that now he’ll have a reason to leave, he knew how unhappy Cas had become lately and Dean knew that it was partly his fault now and he hated himself for that.

  
„I’m sorry, Cas, you should never find this out.“ Yeah, he should have kept his mouth shut. The thought of the angel not feeling the same toward him hurt damn much but now even Cass knew how pathetic he was.

  
An overwhelming sadness washed over him at the image of his angel leaving him at this point because he wasn’t careful. In this moment Dean just wished to be alone, to be able to let his walls down for a moment because Cas was really important to him, more important than anything else, a person who always forgave him, Hell, he didn’t even blame Dean for anything, he was too perfect to him and he was an idiot for thinking that they could have ended up together.

  
„You should probably go,“ Dean finally said, his voice hoarse from the will to cry, he cleared his throat. „You may be needed there.“ He knew it was total bullshit but he needed to be alone for a second or two to collect hIs thoughts and maybe disappoint himself a little more.

  
„I don’t think I am going anywhere, Dean,“ the soft spoken words reached his eyes and as he glanced up it seemed that it was his turn to tilt his head in a way that was always recognized as Cas‘.

Then, before he could begin to talk, Dean felt a hand on his cheek and the light tone sounded again.

  
„Not after what you just said,“ a lopsided smile creept in the angel’s features.

Closing the gap between them he joined their lips and placed his free hand on the other side of his face pulling him closer.

After a moment he deepened the kiss and the hunter groaned happily.

  
„I see it, too,“ he told the man after ending the kiss for both of them totake a breath but pulling Dean right then into it again.

**Author's Note:**

> or I'll just add an Cas centric chapter 2 idk yet you'll find out 
> 
>  
> 
> by the way I wrote this around 2 years ago so I'm sorry if you didn't like it


End file.
